User blog:MariSweet29/Nightmare's Moral
The idea for "Nightmare's Moral" came about in 2007 when I had to write a story for one of my creative writing classes at Stockton. After I wrote the first part, I wrote the second and third parts between 2007 and 2008. In 2009, I wrote the prequel. This story is about a girl who faces conflicts in reality and has dreams related to those conflicts. In those dreams, she comes across various obstacles. When she wakes up, she either learns a valuable lesson or at least realizes something important. Of course, she runs into a different villain in each adventure-filled story. Characters: 'Nightmare's Moral' Serena-a 17-year-old girl who lives with her mother. She is very social and independent. She is also stubborn and has a tendency not to take warnings very seriously. Like a typical teen, she becomes upset with her mother when she doesn't get her way, such as when she can't go to a certain party at Central Park. As far as stubborness goes, a perfect example of it is shown during her dream. For instance, she ignores her friends when they tell her not to take off, which results in her ending up in a world of trouble. When she wakes up, she realizes the importance of heeding a warning. At the end of the story, her stubborn ways are reformed. Mrs. Brown-Serena's mother. She and her daughter move from Brigantine to New York City because of a new job. She is gentle but firm when she needs to be. After their move, she warns Serena about the dangers of being out alone at night because New York City is not as safe as Brigantine. That is why she doesn't allow her to go to the party at Central Park by herself. After Serena learns a lesson from her dream, she tells her about the events that take place at the party. Ebony-Serena's best friend. She discusses the party with her but ends up not being able to go. Gary Moore-a boy who Serena has a crush on. He lives in her neighborhood. Although he is mentioned on a few occasions, he is not an active character in the story. He is the main reason Serena wants to go to the party. However, it is later revealed that he gets arrested for selling drugs. Ricky-Serena's childhood friend. His first appearance in the story is in her dream. The two of them almost share a romantic moment at one point. The next day, he and his sister come up from New Jersey to visit Serena and her mother. He takes Serena to the movies at the end of the story. Cherie-Ricky's older sister. She also grew up with the Brown family. Her first appearance in the story is also in Serena's dream and she ends up in New York in the end as well. The Red Dragon-a horrific creature that appears in Serena's dream. He has several horns on his head and a pair of wings. Serena runs into him when she gets herself lost after leaving the company of Ricky and Cherie. Then he keeps her prisoner and she counts on her friends to rescue her. Drug Dealer (not an active character)-a man who is intially responsible for the tragic events at Central Park. He gets arrested by the police. Drug Dealer's Customer '''(not an active character)-a man who cheats the drug dealer out of his money and ends up getting shot at. However, the drug dealer misses him and hits two other people instead. '''Two Bystanders (not active characters)-innocent people who get hit by stray bullets simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time and the drug dealer's lack of aim. 'Nightmare's Moral II' Serena-now 18 years old and just finished high school. She falls for a boy who seems nice but turns out to be a lot different than what she expects. In this sequel, she is shown to be naive when it comes to boys. In her dream, she sees a comparison between the way her childhood friend treats her and how the boy of her dreams treats her. After she wakes up, she realizes that her childhood friend is the better offer after all. Her mother also tells her a shocking secret about the other boy. She learns that it is better to have a good male friend than it is to date a boy who breaks your heart. Therefore, she becomes less naive. Mrs. Brown-Serena's mother. She and her daughter move back to Brigantine due to increased violence. After checking out their new house, she tells her best friend the great news. Like a typical parent, she has good instincts about things concerning her daughter's welfare. When Serena's dream guy promises her an extravagant first date, she suspects possible foul play. However, Serena will have to find things out for herself. Ricky-Serena's childhood friend. Unlike the first story, his first appearance is in reality. He shows up shortly after Mrs. Brown meets up with his mother. During Serena's dream, he rescues her from heartache. The two of them spend time together until he suddenly vanishes. At the end of the story, their friendship takes a surprising turn. Cherie-Ricky's older sister. Her first appearance is also in reality. She shows up in the same scene as Ricky does. However, she does not have a major role. She also does not join the adventure of Serena's dream like she does in the first story. Mr. Howard-the realtor who shows Mrs. Brown and her daughter their new house in Brigantine. Mrs. Harris-Ricky and Cherie's mother and Mrs. Brown's best friend. She is quite pleased when Mrs. Brown tells her that she and her daughter are moving next door to her. B. J.-the boy of Serena's dreams. He is an acquaintance that Ricky and Cherie met while Serena was living in New York. After Serena moves back to Brigantine, Ricky introduces him to her. Then he and Serena swap numbers. He plans a date with her but then stands her up. He is very attractive and charming. However, girls who get involved with him or even like him usually regret it. Mrs. Davis-B. J.'s mother. Mrs Brown calls her after B. J. cancels the date with Serena. She is very understanding when she hears about the situation. It is also revealed at the end of the story that she is the one who gives Mrs. Brown the warning about B. J. Queen Deathstar-an evil space being that appears in Serena's dream. She is a woman in spirit form surrounded by a blue glowing light and the queen of the Black Star Dimension. Serena finds herself face to face with her after Ricky disappears. She tells Serena to save him before it is too late. However, she has a treacherous scheme up her sleeve to prevent her from doing so. Woman-news report says that she was stabbed to death while at an ATM machine. Mrs. Brown's Boss-the supervisor at Mrs. Brown's job in New York. Mrs. Brown gives him her notice to resign so she could move back to New Jersey. He is not an active character. (It is not revealed in the story as to whether the boss is a man or a woman.) Moving Men-the men who drive the moving truck all the way to New Jersey whlle Mrs. Brown follows. They help bring everything into the new house. People-extra characters in the story who are at the beach on the Fourth of July when the Browns and the Harris' are. Teenage Boy-news report says that he was killed in a drive-by shooting after giving his girlfriend a ride home from their dinner date. Teenage Boy's Girlfriend-mentioned in the news report as having been out with her boyfriend before he was killed. B. J. 's Girlfriend-not an active character in the story. However, it is revealed that she breaks up with him after an argument turns physical. Police-not active in the story but it is said that they arrest B. J. for disorderly conduct because he is in the system for previous offenses. 'Nightmare's Moral III' Serena-still 18-years old and is shown to be the most reformed character throughout the story. She is no longer stubborn or naive. However, these changes took place during parts one and two of the story. At the beginning of this sequel, her mother plans a barbecue for Labor Day and her best friend moves to their area the day before. An unexpected guest shows up at the barbecue and tries to interfere with her relationship with her boyfriend. After everything ends, she wishes she could find someone for her best friend and is thankful for her relationship. In her dream, her friend disappears and she must rescue her. When she wakes up, she realizes the dangers of trying to set someone up. At the end of the story, she goes out with her boyfriend and some friends. Mrs. Brown-Serena's mother. After she plans a barbecue for Labor Day, Serena tells her that her best friend is moving to their area. When Serena mentions finding a guy for her friend, she tells her that she'll find somebody when the time is right. However, she doesn't have as much of a role in this story as she does in the first two. Ebony-Serena's best friend. When Serena calls her, she tells her that she is moving due to the increase in violence. She shows up for the barbecue. In this sequel, she is just as naive as Serena was in the previous sequel when it comes to boys. Serena warns her about a boy she likes but ends up finding out about him the hard way. In Serena's dream, she notices a very attractive gentleman and is whisked away. At the end of the story, she meets another young man. B. J.-the boy that Serena liked in the previous sequel. He shows up at the barbecue to reconcile with her after getting out of jail. The previous sequel reveals that he has a record of domestic violence. He wants to be more than friends with Serena but she has no interest whatsoever. Unfortunately, Ebony is completely infatuated with him but he's not attracted to her. In Serena's dream, he teams up with a villain in order to win Serena over. Mrs. Davis-B. J.'s mother. She and her son live down the street from Ebony and her parents. She really doesn't have an active role in this story. Ricky-Serena's childhood friend who is now her boyfriend. He takes the role of being the hero for her at the barbecue and in her dream. Cherie-Ricky's older sister. Her appearances are at the barbecue and at the end of the story. She doesn't have much of a role. Mrs. Harris-Ricky and Cherie's mother. Her only appearance is at the barbecue. She has a smaller role than she did in the previous story. Mr. Weeks-Ebony's father. He is built like a bodyguard and can intimidate someone with his voice because it has a booming tone to it. He steps in when B. J. refuses to leave the barbecue. B. J. is so intimidated by him that he takes off without saying a word. Mrs. Weeks-Ebony' mother. She doesn't have much of a role. Prince Jedite-an extremely attractive gentleman who Ebony becomes mesmerized by. He is the villain that Serena faces in her dream and the ruler of an underwater dimension. Jamison-the young man Ebony meets at the end of the story. He lives around the corner from her and is her date at the movies. Jason-Jamison's older brother who is Cherie's date at the movies. Girl-an unnamed character reported to have been shot on the way home from the store. 'Nightmare's Moral Beginning' Serena-a 12-year-old girl who has lived in the same house with her family since the day she was born and attends Brigantine Middle School. She is in the sixth grade and refuses to study for spelling tests because she feels that spelling is an easy subject. However, her test grades usually prove otherwise. Not only does her teacher get on her by sending notes home about her grades, but her mother also scolds her about watching so much television. She attempts to study for a certain spelling test after finishing a ton of homework. But waiting until the night before the test may be the worst mistake she makes because she dozes off shortly after she starts studying. In her dream, she and her friends end up in a strange place. After her friends suddenly vanish, the villain she faces turns her worst subject into her worst nightmare. When she wakes up for school the next morning, she realizes that reality isn't too much better than her dream due to the spelling test she isn't prepared for. At the end of the story, she comes to the conclusion that she has to deal with spelling in the real world and in her dreams. She only says this because of the dream she has. This story shows that she doesn't take her school work very seriously, is very stubborn, and a big-time procrastinator. Mrs. Brown-Serena's mother. She and her husband had been separated because of financial issues since Serena was five. When she finds out about the note sent home by Serena's teacher regarding her spelling test grades, she argues with her about her studying habits. After reading the note, she threatens to ground her if she gets another D on her spelling test. At the end of the story, she shows Serena the consequences of her not doing what she is supposed to do. Mr. Brown-Serena's father. He is no longer a part of Serena's life and is not an active character in the story. Ricky-Serena's childhood friend. He is 11 years old and attends Brigantine Elementary School. His only appearance is in Serena's dream. She is with her in the Rainbow Dimension and suddenly disappears. Cherie-Ricky's older sister. She is 14 years old and attends Brigantine Middle School. Her only appearance is in Serena's dream. She is with her in the Rainbow Dimension and suddenly disappears along with Ricky. Serena must rescue both of them. Mrs. Harris-Ricky and Cherie's mother. She left her abusive husband a year ago. Her appearance isn't until the end of the story. She calls Mrs. Brown to tell her that Cherie has invited Serena to a sleepover. However, Serena is not able to make it. Mr. Harris-Ricky and Cherie's abusive father. His wife is no longer with him and he is not an active character in the story. Ms. Baxter-Serena's English teacher. She reminds the class to study for a spelling test that is to be given at the end of the week. When she sees that Serena constantly gets D's on her tests, she confronts her after class one day and threatens to give her detention for every grade lower than a C. Then she sends a note home which is not the first note, of course. So Serena must get higher than a D or be punished. Mistress Doom-the villain that Serena faces in her dream. She is white as snow with statue-like features, not human, and is the ruler of the Rainbow Dimension. After capturing Ricky and Cherie, she also traps Serena and challenges her with spelling as the only way to save them. But with her poor spelling skills, she may find this to be quite difficult. Ms. Baxter's Students-Serena's classmates. They actually study for spelling tests, unlike Serena. They also sometimes mock Serena when she seems to sound foolish in front of the teacher. Rainbow Dimension Students-students who appear out of thin air in Serena's dream. They have blank expressions on their faces and do not look very friendly at all. They side with Mistress Doom and team up against Serena. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Blog posts